Madun
Madun is the one of the main protagonist. He plots to become a religious scholar and a soccer player. Appearance Madun have an ordinary Indonesian-people look, only he is often seen with a medium kopyah. Personality Madun is a caring person, wise, patient, and kind, despite his father always stand on his way. Story Madun plots to become a soccer player, but his father despises it and always forbids Madun to become a soccer player. Despite this, Madun never give up to become a soccer player! Tendangan Si Madun 2 Madun now can play soccer freely. He is also now a member of Indonesian team. Techniques * Tiger Kick * Friendship Kick * Thunder Kick * Cobra Kick * Enraged Tiger Kick * Eagle Claw Kick Tendangan Si Madun 2 * Fire Tornado Kick * Cheetah Kick * Thunder Kick * 33 Thunder Kick Relationship Martin Martin is one of Madun's ultimate rival; they has a very bad relationship although Madun still accepting and thinking Martin as a friend. After episode 110, their relationship starts to grow, however when Martin begin to act cocky again, the relationship was lessened again. It's unknown if in Tendangan Si Madun 2 their relationship will grow. Anisah Anisah is one of Madun's best friends, their relationship are ever-growing. H. Syafe'i At the first season, their relationship was bad due to Syafe'i disliking soccer. Their relationship is even worse when Syafe'i figured out that Madun caused they lost their home. However since a car crash happened to Syafe'i, their relationship grows in second season since Syafe'i allowed Madun to play soccer. Zaenab Zaenab is one of Madun's best friend. Their relationship are ever-growing. However, their relationship was not shown much in the second season. Despite this, Zaenab is stil considered as Madun's friend. Rizal Rizal and Madun's relationship was very bad at the first. Rizal has a deep hatred on Madun since discovering Madun is a better soccer player than him, making him one of the ultimate rival of Madun, the others is Martin. However, when Rizal joined an activity in a school, Rizal learns how Madun feels when he is scolded because playing soccer, and their relationship starts to grow. Now, Madun and Rizal are good friends. Trivia *Even though Madun appear to not crying in the series, he does appear to almost crying when his father forbids him to play soccer up against Reog Team. *The only time Madun has been really crying, is when Mr. Udin's car crashed to his father. This also signs that he really cares about Syafe'i. *Despite his father always scolds him, Madun extremely cares about Syafe'i, even though his father always scolds him. *The only time he was hurt when his father scolds him, is when his father despises Madun to pay the house debt, and his father saying "Shut up you!" *He is the strongest and the wisest of Team Golden Eagle. *Madun is only been one time annoyed by his father, when he figure out that his father makes a trouble in the angkot, as stated by Jono. Category: Main Characters